Remember Me
by flawed beauty
Summary: a not so devilish whirlwind of adventure between two strikingly oppsite people, pls R&R... :P
1. Prologue

**Prologue: the rain**

Dancing in the rain was one of Katara's favourite pass times especially since it rained almost everyday in autumn in the beautiful town called Lefavere. This particular tiny picturesque town was incidentally hidden by the mass of green known as The Misty Wood.

She spun, she twirled and she sang in her angelic voice while enjoying the warm Autumn rain fall all over her coppery brown skin and dark chocolate hair and her (soaking by now) baby blue pyjamas. She was probably out there for a long time you could tell just by looking at her petite hands.

To pre occupied to see a pair of golden eyes watching her intently and the devious yet amused smile playing on the onlookers' perfect pale rosy lips, Katara kept dancing not knowing how much of trouble this would lead to.

"KATARA! COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT!" Came the voice of a fairly middle-aged man standing in the doorway of a rather large cottage, it was safe to assume that this was the girl in question's father.

Katara ran quickly to her very worried father, "I'm sorry dad. I'll go get ready in a sec." Said a sopping wet, glowing Katara.


	2. Chipmunks and Hotties

**Chapter 1: chipmunks and hotties**

He hid in the shadows watching his lovely prey frolic in the pouring rain and singing, so unaware that she was being watched.

Just as he was about act, he heard her father calling "KATARA! COME INSIDE THIS INSTANT!"

"Damn it", he growled under his breath. He had lost his chance, but quickly reverted to plan B.

Katara had just come out of the bath and was deciding on what to wear to the party that her dad told her about.

After searching through everything in her huge closet she decided on a dress that was made of midnight blue silk that had silver stars and moons embroided onto it-the dress was her late mother's and was probably the only suitable dress she had in her possession- and to leave her long chocolaty hair open. The dress came off the shoulder showing a modest amount of her chest and flared out about mid-thigh, more or less. She wore pretty sliver star earrings and her favourite sliver and blue beaded bracelet, and on her dainty feet she wore tiny silver ballet pumps.

Finally she was ready for the "big party" that everyone was going on about, she still didn't get why she just couldn't wear her normal jeans, cute top and sneakers do.

Zuko leaned against a wall gazing at all the people in the huge hall, waiting patiently for Katara to arrive.

Suddenly a small gust of air blew in his direction, everyone turned to see what caused the breeze; all of them missing Zuko's ever widening devilish grin.

Katara looked almost ethereal in a midnight blue and silver dress, her hair was free from its usual braid and cascaded over her bare copper shoulders.

Zuko couldn't help but stare at her and internally support a wild wolfish grin.

Time to get busy; since she didn't know that this was her engagement party, she would be absolutely horrified when the realisation hit her, then if he was right, she would flee the party and he would be waiting for her.

Why was everyone staring at her? She frantically searched her mind, and hoped she hadn't forgotten something important like her clothes.

Then she blushed at her own idiocy, they were staring 'cause she probably looked like a girl, girl in the dress.

She then proceeded to navigate through the crowd and find her best friend and partner in crime, Toph. She found the girl at the snack bar with her brother (not surprising really), and they were arguing about what kind of meat that they thought was better to have at a party; of all the bloody topics to argue about, MEAT! Their relationship together had always amused her, especially when they fought like this. "I'm tellin' you Toph, seal jerky is way better than pastrami, it could beat it any day!"

" No way Snoozles! Pastrami is way more superior than your way-too-salty seal jerky!"

They could be so weird at the best of times, so she did what any good friend would've done, she got involved,

" Tophs right Sokka, Pastrami is better choice compared to seal jerky."

"Finally! Thank you Katara, see Snoozles even your own sister agrees with me! HAH!"

"BUT KATARA-"

" Face it Sokka, seal jerky is more of a travelling snack than anything else."

That's how most of these arguments went, Toph and Sokka would be arguing, Katara would jump in, she'd side with Toph and leave Sokka to mumble something about devil woman or something and a whole lotta other stuff.

After that, she and Toph went for a walk outside in the courtyard, that's when Toph spun around to face Katara and said,

" You do know why we're having this party, right? "

" Nope, not really no, care to enlighten me? "

" Sure, like I wanna be the one to tell you that this whole flashy shindig is to celebrate your engagement to that peppy freak Aang or someone…"

" SAY WHAT! "

" I said-''

" I heard what you said, I just can't believe it… WHAT THE HELL! How the hell do you know this?"

" I'm blind, I ain't deaf genius… and I only found out like literally just five minutes before you came in!"

" Okay, not helping. What am I gonna do now?"

" You could just turn him down you know."

" Not an option, my dad probably has a lot riding on this…BUT WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING? "

" They obviously wanted it to be a surprise and I think they thought you'd be happy…"

"Happy…? Why would I be-''

She didn't get to finish because a tall, lanky, 21 year old was steadily making his way up to them. He was clad in a pair of beige dress pants, white long sleeved shirt rolled up to the elbows, a pale gold tie and a orange and crème argyle knit pullover. Amusingly enough, he wore a pair of scruffy faded white sneakers; His soft brown hair was cropped short and created a halo in the moonlight.

He cleared his throat before asking if Katara would join him for a tour of the gardens.

She hesitated for a second before obliging; she looked back for a second just in time to see the sympathetic look that Toph was giving her before facing forward again.

Zuko watched as his prize and the little blind girl weaved their way through the crowd and into the courtyard, no doubt to escape the coming horrors for just a moment.

Gracefully, he rose and disappeared into the shadows; let the games begin…

Walking for what felt like an eternity in silence, Katara couldn't take it anymore and open her mouth to speak just as she heard Aang said,

"Katara I know that this is probably going too fast for both of us to –''

She cut him off right there saying,

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I have no doubt that you're a really nice guy and all but I hardly know you and I'm definitely no ready to get married, I'm just nineteen for Pete's sake! I am really sorry but I have to go…"

She left him standing there as if she had suddenly grown angel wings and started singing _'come fly with me'_ just like Frank Sinatra back in the day, before walking away from him.

She didn't know where she was going; she just had to get away from there…

Rejection could not get any sweeter than this, she just left and was walking in the direction of the fountain, but she probably didn't know that.

Now all he had to do was trail her then bag 'em and tag 'em then he would be good to go.

Katara walked brusquely and found her self at the mouth of a luscious maze and decided to wander for a bit to clear her head; she didn't even hear the footsteps following close behind her.

Eventually, her wanderings brought her to an opulently carved water fountain spouting opaque silvery water from delicate water sprite carvings.

Katara gingerly sat down on one of the wrought iron garden benches and absently started bending the water.

She sat there fro a full five minutes before she heard an almost guarded shuffling on the cobblestones.

She was about to lash out with a water whip when a tall ivory skinned figure stepped out and stood on the opposite side of the fountain. He was clad in a simple yet tasteful black tuxedo and had shaggy ebony hair that currently blocked the slightly bowed head of its owner allowing only a sliver of a smile to grace the stranger's face.

Slowly the man lifted his head to look at her, he had the kind of rugged sexy face that was hard to forget, - he had a strong jaw, a straight perfect nose and a taunting smirk that played across his pale pink kissable lips - but the most haunting feature was not the scar covering the left side of his face, but his luminous amber eyes that seemed to look straight into her soul.


End file.
